tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro
Gyro is a GRY Pyro TF2 Freak created by PumpkinLordOLantern who possesses magnetic elemental powers. Origin Some time before the creation of Golem, Razor, Shriek, and Destroyer, Gyro was one of Dr. Schadenfreude's first successful experiments, if not the oldest. However, upon awakening, Gyro betrayed his creator and attempted to kill him using his magnetic powers, but Schadenfreude was protected by his henchman Cryo in the nick of time. Gyro had no choice but to flee, using his powers to prevent anyone from apprehending him. Appearance and Personality Gyro appears as a GRY Pyro who does not have a air tank on his back and always carries a gray Homewrecker with him as a melee weapon. Because he was created by Dr. Schadenfreude, Gyro was expected to follow his orders on the spot, like the four experiments who came after him. However, he presumably gained a human conscience during the activation process and when he awoke, he tried to kill Schadenfreude instead. It can be assumed that Gyro became aware of what he was and the thought of existing as a scientific abomination was what led the Pyro to betray his creator. Because of this, he became determined to stop Dr. Schadenfreude at all costs. His intentions are currently unknown after his creator's death. Powers and Abilities Gyro, like Golem, Shriek, Cryo, and Razor, contains a "kinetic" ability; in Gyro's case, it is magnetokinesis. Gyro is able to both generate and manipulate existing magnetic fields. This allows him to take control of certain metals that are known for their magnetic properties, like iron, nickel, and cobalt. Gyro can also extend his power to controlling living beings like humans through the iron in their blood or certain metallic particles in the brain; however that is yet to be seen. Gyro is also physically stronger than a normal Pyro, which means he can carry objects heavier than his own body weight with his own bare hands and take on people who are on par or potentially stronger than him. This is further enhanced by his knowledge in martial arts; he is a proficient user and can use his own strength to enhance the damage of his punches and kicks, making him a potentially powerful fighter in his own right, despite his unassuming appearance. He can also mix in the usage of his Homewrecker with his fighting style, adding to his dangerous potential. Faults and Weaknesses *Certain magnetic fields, existing or created, can be destroyed by very high temperatures. *Gyro may be limited to controlling existing/local magnetic fields. *Due to his upfront and somewhat aggressive attitude towards fighting, he may be prone to being outsmarted by more cunning opponents. Trivia * While the name is typically identical and not to be confused with a type of food from Greece, of the same name. Notable Videos Synthets Vs. Divider * Synthets Vs. Divider Part 2Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Pyros Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:GRY Team Category:Created by a Freak Category:Mutants Category:Magicians Category:Martial Artists Category:Mighty Glaciers